Faked base stations (BSs) have been used to launch many attacks on user equipment (UE) in a wireless network. For example, a faked BS may send out spoofing and/or phishing text messages (e.g. short message service (SMS), Instant Messenger message, or email), catch UE identifications (IDs), and/or intercept wireless communications.
While a faked BS may be detected, there may not be an effective mechanism to respond. One way is to send law enforcement personnel to locate the faked BS and bring the operator of the faked BS to legal action. When a faked BS is mounted on a moving vehicle, identifying the precise current location may be difficult. In addition, there may not be an effective way to notify users in the wireless network of the faked BS and/or to prevent (or mitigate) the actions of the faked BS.